Beefcake for Charity
by KbellaManoso
Summary: Strong Steph. arranges for the Merry Men to help out a children's charity. What unexpected things will they learn along the way? Babe. No character bashing, just some fluffy fun.
1. Chapter 1 How it Started

**Beefcake for Charity**

**A/N: I was working on Happy Birthday Babe, when this popped into my head and wouldn't go away. It was going to be a one-shot but as per usual it wanted to be more...Let me know what you think.**

"Did you hear what I said?" The voice across the table asked me. "Huh?" I shook my head realizing I was watching the activity outside the small conference room door. I couldn't tear my eyes away from all the gorgeous, built men in black going about their everyday business while I was holed up in this room in yet another meeting today.

"Ms. Plum?"the voice interrupted my thoughts again. "Is everything alright?"

"Hmm? Yes, I'm sorry," I said tearing my eyes away and refocusing on the middle aged woman in a drab business suit seated across from me.

Once she saw she had my attention again she shoved a folder in front of me. "As you can see it is a worthy cause. The foundation does a great deal for this community and it is through the generosity of donors such as Rangeman that we are able to help so many kids."

I nodded. "Thank you Mrs. Stevens," I said standing and offering my hand. "I will speak with management and give you a call next week. Would that be alright?"

She smiled and shook my hand. "I look forward to it," she said as I opened the door and asked Binkie to show her out.

As he led her away I noticed the way the black cargoes clung to his tight buns. Thank God Ranger is due back tonight. My Hungarian hormones were on overdrive. Earlier I found myself ogling Lester as he worked out in the gym.

Ranger has been in Miami taking care of a big client who requested that he personally handle the renegotiation. I'd be willing to bet my secret stash of Tastykakes that this client is a rich woman who wants to spend time with C_orporate Ranger._ That's what I call him when he is dressed in his very expensive Armani suits, hair pulled back in a leather tie. Corporate Ranger is irresistibly yummy. But she might as well not bother-Ranger and I have been seeing each other for a couple of months now. For once I am confident I am seeing a man who won't cheat. Carlos is too honorable to -plus it took us so long to get here, neither of us is willing to mess it up.

About six months ago my niece Mary Alice asked me why if Mr. Ranger and I did the same job why my cars always blew up and his didn't. I started to tell her it wasn't my fault, I just had crappy luck but the words wouldn't come out. How could I tell this child with those big innocent eyes looking up at me that I hadn't contributed to my luck? If I told her what my first thought was I wouldn't be any better than my mother. Don't get me wrong, I love my mother but I knew I did not want to be Helen Plum.

Truth is, everyone encouraged me to get training; to accept help in getting better at my job. I didn't listen. I'm stubborn. My pride got in the way. I needed to prove I was just as good as Saint Valerie. By accepting help I felt like I wasn't good enough as I am. I had just enough luck on my side to kid myself into believing I was succeeding. It wasn't until Mary Alice's question that made me examine what I was doing and what kind of example I was setting for my nieces that I really saw my life clearly.

My family and Joe Morelli; my on again off again boyfriend at the time just wanted me to quit my job and find a mundane, safe one like at the local button factory. I would die of boredom doing the same thing day in and day out. Morelli only wanted me doing that until we got married and I popped out a couple kids and then he wanted me to stay home and cook and clean for him - while he kept his dangerous and often exciting job as a detective.

He enjoys puzzles as much as I do and when we worked together things were good but when he pushed me to be something I'm not, things went to hell in a hurry.

Through it all I had my friendship with Ranger. I say friendship but it has always been so much more. He has always supported me and encouraged me to fly, to be the best I can be and to trust myself. He has always been there to protect me when I needed it. To hear him say, "Proud of you, Babe," is priceless and I don't know where I'd be today without him.

Through him I gained a family of support in the guys. His men. His team; the men of his company. Rangemen. To the outside world they are a scary bunch of bad-ass, ex military and bangers but to me they are my Merry Men. While they look scary I know them as my friends, my protectors, my family.

So after my conversation with Mary Alice, I stopped in at Rangeman to talk to Tank. Tank lives up to his name at six foot five about 300 pounds of solid chocolate muscle! He is a man of few words but when he speaks you want to listen.

I came to Tank because I knew he would give it to me straight and would tell me if what I had in mind would work. I knew Ranger would create a spot for me at Rangeman, he had in the past but I am nobody's charity case.

I knocked on Tank's office door.

"Enter!" he barked.

He swiped a large hand over his face in frustration before looking up at me. "Hey Little Girl, you okay? Is somebody after you?" he asked closing the file folder in front of him and motioning for me to take a seat.

"I'm fine Tank, I just have something I need to talk to you about," I said plopping down.

"Wouldn't you rather talk to Ranger?" he asked.

I shook my head no and took a deep breath trying to steel up my courage.

"Whatever it is, it can't be that bad," he said quietly.

I looked up into his dark eyes, concern showing on his face. I sighed, dropping my gaze to examine my peeling manicure. "I was wondering if you thought there was something I could do here besides searches- if I could be a productive member of the team?" I blurted out. He was quiet. When I lifted my eyes to his face again I saw the corners of his mouth curving upward.

"Yes," he said, "Care to explain?"

"I know Ranger has asked me to work here full-time but I don't want him inventing a place for me. I'm not looking for charity," I stated.

"I see," he said, "And the reason you're coming to me instead of him?"

"I thought you'd be honest with me."

"And you think Ranger wouldn't?"

"No it's not that, I know he'd help me..." my voice trailed off and Tank deduced the rest.

"Little Girl," he began, "I think there are a number of areas in Rangeman that could use your particular skills and attributes. Are you done at Vinnie's?"

I nodded then asked what areas.

"Well, you have a business degree right?" I nodded.

"We could use help streamlining the office," he said patting the large stack of folders on his desk. "You are good with people. We could use those skills in client relations and sales. Your instincts are right up there with Rangers and you have a knack for putting puzzle pieces together and seeing connections and details that most people would overlook. So yeah Little Girl, I think you could be a valuable member of Rangeman. You know you'll have to train and carry though, right?" he asked raising an eyebrow.

I knew it would be a condition but I was tired of feeling like a joke. I wanted to be good at something not entertainment.

"When would you like to start?" he asked.

"Tomorrow?"

"Sounds good. Have you mentioned this to Ranger?" he asked

"No, I wanted to talk to you first. I didn't want to be a burden to the guys anymore. I want to contribute."

"You're not a burden Little Girl, but I am glad you'll be getting training. What about the cop? He'll hate you working here more than he did for Vinnie."

"When I leave here, I am going to meet him for lunch and talk to him. There is no future for us as anything more than friends," I replied.

"What makes this different than all the times before?" he asked

"It's been coming for a long time. I was just to scared to be without a safety net. I realized what I didn't want and now I am looking forward to finding out what I do want."

Tank nodded. "Okay," he said, "I'll get the paperwork together and call Vinnie. Rangeman will pick up your skips while he finds a new BEA. Welcome aboard Stephanie."  
He smiled and extended his hand. I placed my hand in his and it was lost when he closed his fingers around it and pulled me into a hug.

"Proud of you," he said.

Those three words filled me with happiness and told me I was doing the right thing. I smiled to myself and hugged him tight.


	2. Chapter 2

**Beefcake for Charity Ch 2**

The talk with Tank gave me that extra boost of confidence that as a Jersey girl I usually relied on an extra coat of mascara for. I headed into Pino's to meet Morelli for lunch. Carl and Eddie were waiting at the counter for their orders so I smiled and said hi. "Lookin 'good Steph, you do something different?" Eddie asked.

"Yeah, she's not covered in garbage and smelling like sauerkraut!" Carl snorted.

"Shut it Castanza!" Morelli said breezing in the door behind me and dropping a quick kiss on my cheek. "Hey there Cupcake, table in the back?"

"Yeah," I said giving Carl one of my best Burg death glares before I continued on to the booth.

"He's right, you do look awfully clean, no skips today Cupcake?"

I scowled at him and decided not to drag out what I had to say.

"I've made some decisions," I said. Morelli leaned forward, elbows on the table. "You finally quit working for that sleazoid you call a cousin and decided to settle down with me Cupcake?"

I leaned in to try and answer him without making our business known to the whole establishment. It suddenly occurred to me that I wasn't even mad about what he just said- I was done.

"I'm sorry Joe," I said pausing to look into his whiskey colored eyes. A dark curl fell onto his forehead and I swept it aside and sighed. "I'll always love you as friend, but I can't do this anymore, we both know that we don't work. We want different things."

His face tensed and the red deepening by the second. I could see his quick Italian temper about to hit the boil over point. "Dammit Cupcake!," he said through gritted teeth. "This is about Manoso isn't it?" he demanded his voice getting louder with each word. People started to stare. The crazy thing was the louder he got the quieter I was. Usually his temper would spur mine on but I clearly had turned some corner emotionally and or mentally. While he ranted I noticed with a cool detachment the way the vein in his forehead bulged. Has he always turned so red and swung his arms around like that? Then it occurred to me that I used to react in kind. When I am in full Rhino mode; which Joe has inspired in me too many times to count; I swing my arms and yell and scream. Hmm.

"Are you listening to me Stephanie?" He spit out.

I stood up and looked at him calmly. He stared at me expectantly. "I'm sorry I hurt you Joe. I can't continue in this unhealthy pattern we have. I hope one day we can be friends," I said.

Pino's was quiet except for the sound of Joe slamming a bottle against the wall in my wake. Everyone was staring either at him or me. No one even pretended they were not eavesdropping. I've had about enough of the Burg and all the busy bodies too. Maybe I should consider finding a new place to live, I thought as I swung my purse over my arm and headed out the front door.

When I got to my car a big imposing figure in black was leaning against it. "You alright?" he asked. I nodded and he pulled me into his arms and hugged me tight. "Proud of you," he said quietly into the top of my head blowing a few stray curls away from his mouth. "Thanks Tank!"

"No problem, Little Girl."

I pulled back to look up at him. "What are you doing here?" I asked.

"I got concerned. I know how you and Morelli's discussions escalate and I wanted you to have someone watching your back."

"Aww, I think that is the sweetest thing you've ever said to me."

"Yeah, well don't let it get around. I don't want it soften my image," he grumbled with a tiny grin on his lips.

"Your secret is safe with me Big Guy!" When I glanced past him I saw Marie Giovanni with her cell phone raised taking a photo of Tank and me and I sighed. "We better get out of here before rumor is I dumped Morelli for you." Tank nodded and opened my car door for me.

With that hurdle down I had to face Ranger. I pulled up my big girl panties and pressed number one on my phone deciding to use the momentum I built up today and face Batman head on. It rang once and I heard that familiar "Yo." How I loved that sound. I took a deep breath and invited him to my apartment for dinner promising I'd pick up something to eat and not try to cook.

RANGER POV

I held my phone in my hand staring at it for a moment wondering what my babe was up to. I don't think she has ever invited me over for dinner. I know she was in the building today and talked to Tank. I had hoped she'd come to me but she didn't and she was gone before I could catch up to her.

With a quick call to the control room I let them know I'd be offline for the next 24 hours and headed over to Tank's office.

As I was about to knock, I got a picture text of Tank holding Babe tight in front of her POS car. I couldn't help the frown that appeared on my face. He had some explaining to do between the meeting earlier and this photo.

Before I could entertain any other thoughts I heard the deep base of my second in command and best friend as he stepped onto the fifth floor. "Hey Rangeman," he said approaching. "Come inside, I have something to show you." he said pushing past me and ambling through the door.

I closed the door behind me with a click. When I turned around to face him he had his phone out. He swiped a large finger across the screen and held it up revealing a photo of a red faced Morelli waving his arms around. "Why do I care about this?" I snapped. Tank rolled his eyes. He actually ROLLED HIS EYES!

"Look closer," he said pointing to the corner of the screen. I pulled the phone out of his grasp and examined it more closely. In the background was Babe looking bored while Morelli was apparently screaming at her at what appears to be Pino's. "You should have seen it," Tank grinned. I lifted an eyebrow in question.

"She dumped him." he said.

"I'm sure they'll work it out," I said hating every word as it left my mouth, "their history suggests I'm right."

"Not this time Rangeman," Tank said, "I talked to her."

"Is that when this took place?" I asked holding up the photo on my phone.

Tank laughed. "Little Girl said the Burg would do that. Does it say she dumped Morelli for me?" he grinned sounding a little too gleeful in my misery.

"WHAT?!"

My reaction made him laugh harder. "Relax Rangeman, that little girl only has eyes for you! She told me earlier she was making some changes and one of them was letting the cop know they are through. He isn't her future. Which reminds me, I hired someone today."

I knew we needed some help so it wasn't really a surprise. "Fine," I said, "I trust your judgment." I still couldn't shake the nagging question of why she would come to Rangeman and talk to Tank and not me.

My thoughts were interrupted by Tanks phone ringing. "Thanks Lulabear," he said and hung up and then tapped away at the screen. "Here ya go, proof," he said calling up video. He upped the volume on the sound.

It was Babe at Pino's with Morelli. My jaw clenched but there was no way I could look away. She sat calmly staring at him as he flapped his arms building up a full head of steam. I could feel my fists clench as he accused her of being my whore and demanded to know what she was willing to do for me that she'd never do for him. He informed her that was all I wanted her for and what would she do once I'd gotten tired of her? The more he ranted the angrier I got. But SHE wasn't reacting. That is not like my Babe. That woman is a spitfire! It is one of the many things I love about her. Why isn't she reacting? This isn't like her... "You're right," Tank interjected into my internal monologue, using what Babe calls our ESP. "She's not acting like her old self, she's taking a page from YOUR book."

I glanced from the phone to his face and saw the matter of fact expression. "She told him she was done. They could be friends but nothing more."

Suddenly I felt something that I usually only feel when I know she is in danger-panic.

"What's wrong Rangeman?"

"She invited me over for dinner."

Tank took one look at my face and and chuckled. "I don't think she is planning to cut you loose too unless you really blow it," he said and clapped me on the back.

"I'll see you later," he said and left me alone, dumbfounded, in his office.

**A/N: Please take a moment to let me know what you think. :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Beefcake for Charity Ch. 3**

**A/N: As usual all mistakes are mine and the story is just for fun not profit.**

RANGER POV

"Morelli isn't her future," Tank's words rang through my head, as I absent-mindedly rode the elevator up to my apartment. I was taking the rest of the day off to prepare for my dinner date with my babe. It was a date right? She had been kind of vague. She wouldn't give me the brush off too, would she? What was she up to? Dammit, what a time to not be able to not be able to read her expressions or catch her thinking out loud.

I stepped inside my bedroom, pulled the gun out from the small of my back and set it on the nightstand and toed off my boots. Before I knew it, I was laying on my back on the bed with my feet on the floor in Stephanie's 'thinking position'! I decided not to question it; maybe it would help me get into her head. I chuckled to myself at how scary of a place that might turn out to be. I'd probably find candy wrappers and dried donut residue.

I closed my eyes and replayed our phone conversation through my mind. What were her exact words?

STEPHANIE POV

Juggling a couple of grocery sacks as I entered my apartment, I groaned hearing the voice on my answering machine. "What is this I hear about you breaking up with Joesph for a giant thug?"

Sigh. Sorry Tank, I told you. I made a mental note to do something nice for him.

I sat the bags down on the counter and fished out the two bottle of wine to chill them. I got a red and a white wine. I wouldn't be surprised if Ranger brought a bottle himself. He is classy like that. The thought of Ranger made me smile.

"Margery Caputo's daughter doesn't associate with thugs. How do you expect to marry Joesph before all your eggs have dried up if you are constantly picking fights with him and breaking up? Honestly Stephanie..."

"Well Mom, I don't intend to marry Joe not now, not ever," I mumble as she continues on her tirade.

I get the groceries put away; find the new wine glasses and plates I bought last week when I was feeling domestic. I even picked up cloth napkins to match. Yep, we are going all out tonight.

As Mom finishes her message I dig through the menu drawer and choose one to call just before Ranger gets here.

Once Mom was done with her verbal assault I hit the delete button and turned off the ringer and sound and headed in to the shower.

RANGER POV

I wish I knew what Babe was up to. You'll know soon enough Manoso. I looked at my watch but the time didn't settle the butterflies in my stomach. I don't remember the last time I was nervous about anything. Dios, the things Stephanie Plum does to me. I sighed and ran a hand over my face to refocus my energy on something productive.

I pulled my damp hair into a leather tie and slipped into a pair of dark gray jeans and a charcoal gray cashmere sweater with a v neck. I know how she likes seeing me in an open collar. I grinned as I put my diamond stud earring in thinking about the liberal amount of Bulgari I used in the shower not just to relieve some tension but knowing how my shower get drives her crazy. Just for good measure I used the aftershave too. I remembered Ella mentioning something about layering a scent.

I grabbed my keys and headed down to the garage and to the turbo.

With a few minutes to spare, I parked in her lot and glanced down at the bottle of wine, the flowers and the small bakery box filled with dessert; all sitting in the seat next to me. It feels like a first date and I'm not exactly sure what to do with all this nervous energy. I am looking up at her window when my phone rings.

"Yo."

"Hey Boss, whatcha doin'?" Lester teases.

"Santos, I'm offline, why are you calling me?" I demanded.

He chuckled. "I was driving by and saw you parked and not exiting the car. Is Beautiful in danger?" My expression softened a little- he was concerned about Babe not just busting my balls.

"No, she's fine. I'm early for dinner, the rest is need to know and you don't!" I said in a tone that let him know to drop this questioning.

"Okay, enjoy your date," Santos sang and hung up. Before I could put it away my phone rang again. "Yo."

"Yo yourself Batman. You coming up or are you going to beam the food down?" Stephanie teased. I thought for a second about correcting her that Batman doesn't beam stuff up or down but thought better of it. "Coming up now," I said.

"Good," she replied, a smile in her voice as she hung up. I just looked at my phone realizing she hung up on me. She is always complaining that I hang up without saying goodbye. Now she is doing it, or is she playing with me?

Oh Lord. I don't know what she has planned but I hope I am prepared to handle it. I grabbed the items off the passenger seat and took the stairs to her apartment two at a time. She was standing behind her front door. I could sense her there waiting for me to knock. I took a deep breath and rapped my knuckles lightly against her door. The door swung open. She looked stunning from head to toe. Her blue eyes sparkling as she grinned at me. I could feel her eyes travel over me. There was a sense of satisfaction when her little pink tongue slid over her lips as she took in my appearance.

She shook her head abruptly regaining her composure. "You look amazing," she said taking the flowers from me and bringing them to her cute little nose.

"You look stunning, Babe," I grinned following her in and closing and locking the door behind me. She glanced back over her shoulder. "Thank you. The flowers are beautiful," she said softly.

"They don't hold a candle to you, Babe," I said bending to place a light kiss on her cheek.

She grinned and placed the flowers in a a vase and set them on the table next to a candle and what looks like new dinnerware and wine glasses. No Sponge Bob juice glasses tonight.

"I brought some wine, I thought for maybe after dinner," I said, "Since I wasn't sure what we would be dining on."

I knew what I wanted to be dining on, but this wasn't my show and I needed to be patient and let Babe play this out as she sees fit. I just hope she doesn't plan to torture me. She has me so far off kilter now I'm not sure how much of my famous self control I've got left. I feel fairly certain from the look of everything that this isn't a 'sayounara Monoso'; but I still don't know what she is up to.

Before I could think about it further there was a knock at the door. I pulled the gun from the small of my back and stalked silently to the door looking through the peephole. Stephanie rolled her eyes. "It's the food," she said and pulled open the door. I eyed the kid as he stepped forward, but since he was holding two large bags of delicious smelling food I put the gun away and reached for my wallet. "Allow me," I said pulling out some cash. She glared at me. "No," she said, "This is my treat. I invited you, I will pay," she said as she handed the kid some cash. I nodded once and grabbed the bags carrying them into the kitchen. It smelled like Chinese food. I hoped it wouldn't all be grease laden fried everything.

"Don't worry, Batman. I ordered plenty of rabbit food so you could maintain your girlish figure," she said with a smirk.

"Smartass!" I said giving her butt a playful swat.

"You're fun to tease," she said and raised up on her tip toes and pressed a friendly kiss to my lips. It was warm and soft and didn't last nearly long enough. My hands slid down her sides and rested on her hips. Her eyes paused on my lips before she pulled away.

I couldn't take my eyes off of her. She was sexy as hell in that rose colored wrap around top and jeans that hugged her ass just right. She wasn't wearing any shoes but I noticed the tips of her toes were about the same color as her blouse.

She brought the food to the table. "There is a bottle of red and a bottle of white in the fridge, would you choose one and pour us some?" she suggested.

"Be happy to, Babe," I said wondering what brought about this change in her. She is confident and seems to know what she wants and how to get it. It is strange how quickly this all happened.

STEPHANIE POV

Damn, Ranger looks HOT! Mmm Mmm. Hold it together Plum. This is a treat. Ranger in civilian clothes, the base of his throat exposed and all that delicious mocha latte skin showing. His sweater sleeves are pushed up his sculpted forearms. I find myself staring at his big strong hands as he opens the wine. The muscles in his arms flex as he worked the cork out. My mind played images of how he's used those hands, those fingers to play my body like it was a Stradivarius. Luckily, he didn't see me lick my lips at the thought.

RANGER POV

I wonder exactly what Babe is thinking right now? I don't have to look up to know she is watching me closely. I can feel the heat of her stare as she catalogs my body in her mind. I've had hers memorized longer than I care to admit. I know when something is off with her before she can open her mouth. I wonder if she replays our times together in her mind like I do. Of course she had a stand in- a substitute for me for a long time. Too damn long but I was the idiot who told her to fix things with the cop. That poor substitute is out of the picture now...what does that mean? "She only has eyes for you," Tank's voice replayed in my head.

I wasn't ready before; am I now? I wasn't sure I could give her anything but friendship. A friend who wanted her writhing under me, riding me, running her sweet little mouth over...for the love of God Manoso, pull it together! I felt my cock twitch at the memories and took a deep breath trying to refocus and not embarrass myself like teenage boy. I don't even know yet what she asked me here for. For all I know she could be... "Ranger?" she said touching my shoulder from behind. "Everything alright?"

Her touch sent an electric shock through my body. It was like a small hand print burned through my sweater, to my skin and sent the energy skittering through my system. I jerked away like I'd actually been burned.

"Sorry," she said, "I didn't mean to startle you. Way to be aware of your surroundings Batman!" she grinned.

When she smiled it went to her eyes and they sparkled reminding me of crystal blue ocean waters and sandy white beaches. Beaches I want to take her to. I can see her tiny, barely there bikini that I'd be peeling off her, exploring every inch of her skin and exploring...

The clang of the corkscrew hitting the kitchen floor brought me out of my fantasy. Damn, I really needed to get a grip!

"You okay?" she asked bending down to pick up the item I dropped.

"Yeah, sorry about that, it's been a weird day," I said offering her a hand to stand back up.

"Tell me about it," she said.

I shrugged, "Maybe later, I'd like to hear about your day." I said leading her to the table and holding her chair out for her. It may be a fairly casual dinner but no reason I can't be a gentleman.

We dished food out onto our plates. "How was your day Babe? Tell me about it," I urged pouring us each a glass of wine.

**A/N: I know you wanted more. What is Stephanie's plan? Why did she invite Ranger to dinner? I am still working though what happens next. Update should be soon! In the meantime leave me a note and tell me what you think. :)**


	4. Ch 4 Circle the Wagons Back on Course

**Beefcake for Charity CH. 4**

**A/N : As always, all canon characters belong to JE. I appreciate being able to just play with them.**

RANGER POV

Stephanie shrugged and took a big bite of her food. "Mmmmmmm," she moaned closing her eyes as she savored the flavors. I shifted uncomfortably in my seat but couldn't take my eyes off of her. NO ONE enjoys their food the way my Babe does.

A few minutes passed and Babe looked as if she had something to say but was mulling over the best way to say it. "Whatever it is Babe, just say it. You don't have to censor yourself with me."

She bit her lower lip seeming to ponder that. "I appreciate that Ranger. I hope you know you can say anything to me as well."

"I do know Babe."

We were quiet for a few more minutes. I knew I could wait her out, so I finished eating my chicken stir fry. She was picking at her food now." You know the great thing about Chinese food?" I said.

"What's that?"

"It warms up well."

"What do you know about leftovers?" she snorted.

I took a moment to gather my thoughts before responding. "I'm no stranger to leftovers Babe. Did I do something to upset you?" I asked reaching over and lifting her chin so her eyes would meet mine.

"No. Sorry. Why don't we take our wine and sit on the couch? I have something I wanted to talk with you about," she said pushing her plate away and picking up her wine glass.

I grabbed the bottle and followed her to to the couch and sat as close to her as I could without actually touching her. I knew how to apply pressure. I knew what I wanted from this conversation and just hoped she wanted the same thing.

It was time to be patient so I sat quietly waiting for her to speak.

"I decided to make some changes," she said finally. I nodded for her to continue.

"I was talking to my niece Mary Alice, you remember her right?"

"The one who pretends she's a horse?"

"Yes. She asked me about my job and it got me thinking about my life."

I nodded and took her hand and ran my thumb back and forth over the top.

"Anyway, I realized I wasn't really living my life in a way I was proud of and that would set a good example for my nieces."

I felt my breath catch in anticipation. "Does this have anything to do with you and Morelli at Pinos today?"

She looked up at me startled. "Geez, you heard about that? Of course you did, you're Batman," she sighed. I felt he corners of my mouth lift in a half grin at the sudden appearance of my Babe peeking out from the guise of this new Stephanie.

"What happened?" I asked hoping to get her back on track because the suspense was killing me.

"Well, after my talk with Mary Alice I knew I needed to make changes. The biggest one was to end things with Morelli- to stop using him for a safety net because I was too afraid to go for what I want. I had to stop giving him hope that he and I would ever be more than we are right now."

"And what is that?" I asked.

"Friends, at least I hope we can be someday. Morelli has been a part of my life on and off since we were kids. But I don't love him like I should to be his girlfriend or more."

"More?"

"Wife. I can never be his wife."

"Ah, so you ended it?"

"Yes. I had to make the changes immediately. Once you realize what you want then wasting any more time just isn't an option!"

"I agree," I said feeling my pulse race hoping what she was about to say next would give me the chance I've been waiting for. I tried to make my tone sound calm and not reflect the desperation I was feeling that very moment. "What do you want Stephanie?" I asked leaning closer, my breath hitting her face, our lips just a whisper apart.

"You," she blurted out. "Before you give me the list of excuses of how your life doesn't lend itself to relationships; and your love doesn't come with a ring but a condom; hear me out."

My heart was pounding in my chest, I wanted to grab her and kiss her and tell her how wrong I was and how much I want her in my life but I knew she had to get this out and I NEEDED to hear it.

"I get it that I wasn't taking my life seriously," she said. "I am making some big changes, getting training and figuring out what I want and going after it. I know how dangerous your life is and I am willing to make concessions to be a part of it."

I could see the sincerity in her expression and if today was any indication of her seriousness, I believed her. I also had a young girl with a very timely question to thank later.

Stephanie steeled her shoulders, downed the last swallows of her wine and set the glass on the coffee table. This looked serious so I set my wine glass down too.

"I love you Ricardo Carlos Manoso and I want our someday!" she said and lunged forward pressing her lips to mine. I was stunned for a second as the words registered. The moment our lips touched it was like a dam had burst. My body responded immediately. My arms pulled her body even tighter to me. Our lips hungrily meeting until we had to pause to come up for air.

STEPHANIE POV

I did it. I told him and so far his response has been to kiss me senseless. A good response right? I should have pulled up my big girl panties a long time ago!

"You love me?" he asked quietly, no sign of his blank face. His dark eyes were full of emotion.

I nodded. He cupped my face in his hands and looked into my eyes. "We do this, there is no going back Babe. We are both all in. No running back to Morelli. No other guys."

"There is nothing to run back to and no other man I want."

He kissed me deeply and pulled me into a tight embrace as he leaned back on the couch, pulling me on top of him.

"You're it for me Babe. I love you so much!" His lips taking mine in an emotional kiss before lavishing my face with happy ones.

Feeling like all the pieces in my world finally fit, I couldn't help but smile. I climbed off of Ranger and stood. I reached my hand out to him. He took it and brought it to his lips placing a warm kiss, lightly on my knuckles.

Slowly, I led him to my bedroom. The room was glowing in candlelight- the battery operated kind- what am I crazy? With my luck real candles would have burned the place down by now.

I stopped near the bed and turned to face him. It had been way too long since I'd seen this kind of emotion in Ranger. In Carlos. "Let me love you Carlos," I whispered kissing the hollow of his throat. His hands brushed down my arms and rested on my hips. He kissed the top of my head.

A flurry of tenderly murmured Spanish fled his lips as I kissed up his neck and ran my hands up under his sweater over his finely sculpted abs and chest. Slowly between exploring kisses, his sweater was off and he was untying and unwrapping my top. His sharp intake of breath told me the new lingerie I bought was appreciated.

"Babe," he murmured softly running a finger over the lace and pressing a wet kiss over my heart. "You are so beautiful," he whispered before taking my lips with his. His warm hands pulled me closer and caressed down my back.

The candlelight flickered in his dark eyes as we spent the rest of the night and well into the morning loving and exploring one another.

I don't know what time it was when Ranger pulled himself away from me. I remember him dressed and leaning over me to kiss me. "I have to go Babe, there was a break in. I'll be back to pick this up later," he said and gave me a lingering kiss.

"Mmm, can't wait," I mumbled and curled up with his pillow and fell back asleep.

RANGER POV

What a difference a day can make. I hated leaving Stephanie in bed without me but I'll rejoin my Babe soon enough. MY BABE. No more cop, she's MINE. We'll have a few things to work through but she is mine now and I am never letting her go. I grinned at the thought as I pulled back into her parking lot. I raced up to her apartment and let myself in. The rat was running on his wheel. I decided to grab a bottle of water and dropped a couple grapes into his aquarium.

I checked my watch 0830. I'll just slip out of my clothes and crawl back in with Babe and she'll probably not even notice I was gone.

To say I was shocked to see her bed empty and made is an understatement. I pulled out my phone and pressed #1. Stephanie's phone went right to voice mail. It was then I noticed I had a text.

_Went to work. See you later. I love you , Carlos!_

I grinned. "Love you too Babe," I whispered and put my phone back in my pocket and headed for Rangeman.

When I arrived on the 5th floor there was a skeleton crew on duty which was weird. "Where is Tank? Where is everyone?" I demanded staring at Bones who was on monitors with the new guy Jose.

"Conference room 2, staff meeting," Bones replied.

"Staff meeting?!" I mumbled and made a b-line for the conference room.

I couldn't believe my eyes when I stepped inside to find Babe at the dry erase board up front. "Okay, let me see if I have this right," she said drawing a systems of arrows to indicate work flow and procedures.

"Yep, that's right, Steph," Tank said before looking up at me.

"Oh, Ranger," she said spotting me. "Anything you'd like to add?"

"Not a this time, " I said, "It looks like you've got it handled. Tank can I see you outside for a minute?"

"Sure thing. Cal, can you take her through any concerns and other areas we need to streamline?" he said and got up and followed me to my office.

"What the hell?" I said once he had closed the door and taken a seat across from my desk.

"I told you I hired someone," he said

"Yeah but you didn't mention that it was Stephanie!"

"Is that a problem?"

"No, but I feel a little out of the loop here."

"She came to me yesterday and asked if I thought she could be a productive member of the Rangeman team."

"Why didn't she ask me?"

"She said she didn't want you creating a job for her out of charity. She wanted to contribute and not be a drain on you or the men."

"You told her she wasn't a drain right?"

"Of course! I hired her for her specific talents. Right now she is familiarizing herself with the office to streamline it using her business degree. After that she has self-defense training with Santos and Hal. Then after lunch she meets Ram for gun training. She knows she'll have to carry. And she finishes out the day with Julio in sales."

"You should have told me."

"When would I have done that? You were obsessing all afternoon," he said.

I glared at him.

"You've been trying to get her to work here full-time for years. What is the problem? You said you trust my judgment when I said I hired someone."

"I do, I just.."

"Don't look a gift horse in the mouth Rangeman. That little girl is putting her life in order. Judging by the glow she's been sporting this morning I'd say your dinner date went well. You must have finally listened to me and pulled your head out of your ass and told her how you feel?"

"What are you, Dr Phil?"

Tank barked with laughter. "No, but I'm glad to see you both happy. Don't mess this up! Now, if you'll excuse me I have a new hire to monitor. Hector hooked up a feed to your laptop so you can keep an eye on the gym and gun range and watch her in action."

If I wasn't so happy to have her in my work life and my personal life I'd knock that smirk off his face.

I waved him off and logged into my computer. I clicked on the gym monitor and saw Babe flip Santos over her shoulder and Hal smile and give her a high five. She was doing well and everyone seemed to be responding to her. This is all good.

STEPHANIE POV

After a few days, Rangeman was feeling like home. Ranger and I went on a couple official dates. We went out to dinner and dancing and talked about what we want from a relationship and what we need from each other. It has all been very grown up.

It's funny that one conversation can change the whole trajectory of your life. I know I was over due to grow up. I am just amazed at how easily it happened practically in one day. I went from a total screw up to taking my life seriously and becoming someone I could be proud of and my nieces could look up to. I wouldn't trade my new life with Ranger for anything!

Less than a week after the day that changed all our lives, Ranger got called on a government op. He had to go save the world from another really bad guy. Once this job was done, so was his contract. He assured me he was not renewing because he wanted a life with me and Julie. I have to admit, that made me feel pretty special and loved.

This time while he was gone, I'd have all the Merry Men to keep me busy and I could feel like I was helping Ranger by contributing to his business instead of breaking his men.

The months he was gone to God knows where, were tough, but I feel like I really grew as a person. I like the person looking back at me in the mirror and I knew I'd be a better partner to Carlos when he returned.

At work I found my niche. I run the occasional search, help the guys look at the information and make a plan for apprehension and the rest of the time Julio and I have been bringing in all sorts of clients. Rangeman has been growing. Tank says I was the best hire he ever made. He is a great boss and the appreciative hugs are nice too!

When Ranger returned almost 4 months later, looking worse for wear, Tank gave me the week off with the sole condition that I spend it taking care of our guy and nurse him back to health. I was grateful for the time alone with Ranger. We went to a safe house on the beach. Ella stocked us up on food and Bobby came by a couple times to treat his wounds. I made sure he relaxed and found his happy again.

It wasn't long before he was back to his old self, but better because he no longer had a contract hanging over his head and he was free to start a new life. He could concentrate on his future.

We find it hard to be apart now that we were together, so if he needs to be gone more than a couple days I go with him. I check in with the different branches and see how they run things and help out where I can.

Ranger is due back tonight from Miami and I can hardly contain my excitement. Tank already cleared our schedules. Ella is preparing Carlos' favorite dishes and I picked up a little something from Victoria's Secret for his homecoming.

**A/N: Thanks to all the people who continue to read and leave comments. I appreciate all the support! Special thanks to Selene Aduial for the wine tip!**

**We should be at a point in this story to circle back to the original idea of Rangemen helping kids with Beefcake for Charity. Thanks for your patience I was veered off in a different direction for a while. Please leave me a note and let me know what you think. :)**


	5. What do we have to do?

**Beefcake for Charity Ch. 5**

**A/N: As always, I own nothing aside from the mistakes.**

A text message from Cal alerted me that Ranger was back and in the building. Right on time. He was only in Miami a couple of days but it felt like a lifetime. How had I survived all those years without his constant presence in my life?

I knew my hormones were on overdrive when I caught myself ogling the guys and trying to; but likely not succeeding; at being subtle about it. Lester caught me this morning in the gym watching him. He just smiled and waggled his eyebrows at me and went about his business.

The elevator dinged and I heard the front door open and close. "Babe?" Ranger called dropping his keys in the dish near the door.

"In here," I called back as I opened the silky robe that covered my new Victoria's Secret lingerie and struck a pose I hoped was sexy.

Ranger appeared in the doorway looking good enough to eat. "Babe!" he said his voice suddenly very husky and his eyes darkening with desire. He dropped his bag and in one long stride scooped me into his arms and kissed me like a parched man taking his first refreshing swallow of water.

My fists curled into his painted on t-shirt as I returned his kiss. There was just no getting enough of this man.

"I missed you!" he moaned between kisses.

"I missed you too," I said removing his guns and setting them down. His lips traveled along my neck as he toed off his boots. His fingers ran down the edge of the silky robe when he pulled his lips away. He pushed the material off my shoulders and let it fall into a pool at my feet. "This is new," he said and gave me a wolf grin as his eyes traveled down my body.

"I got it for your homecoming."

"I like it. It'll look great on the floor," he said pulling off his t-shirt. His muscular chest flexed with that simple act and I'm pretty sure I whimpered. After the shirt, he slipped out of his cargoes. He crooked his index finger and motioned for me to come toward him. Apparently I hesitated for half a second too long because I found myself thrown into the middle of the bed and a deliciously naked Cuban sex god leaning over me. Yum! I wonder what he would have done if I had managed to hesitate a whole second.

Several hours later we ventured out into the kitchen and warmed up the food Ella left. After satisfying our hunger for food we curled up together on the couch, just enjoying each others company.

I played with the soft sweatpants material on his thigh as he twirled one of my curls around his finger. "How were things here?" he asked.

"Good," I said, "Brought in a couple new clients and met with a woman with an interesting charity proposition."

"What made it so interesting babe?" he asked leaning forward to kiss my temple.

"I think with the guys' participation it could be a huge fundraiser for this charity. Rangeman alone could bring in thousands of dollars for local kids."

"You have me intrigued. What would we need to do?" Carlos asked.

I looked at him a little sheepishly. "Babe?" he drew my name out conveying his skepticism about whether he was going to like this idea.

"Promise you won't automatically say no," I said, "That you'll hear me out."

He closed his eyes and rested his forehead on my shoulder. "I'm afraid to ask," he said. His body shook with a laugh. "I promise," he said finally.

I turned myself around between his legs and looked at him. I was actually quite excited about this idea.

"It's a bachelor auction. Most of the guys are unattached and a lot of them complain they really don't meet a lot of women. It is practically a Rangeman requirement that all the men are hot..."

Carlos raised an eyebrow. "Of course I don't notice since I have the hottest one of all!" I grinned and gave his lips a quick kiss.

"That's better," he smirked. "I don't want to have to fire all my men and make the deciding factor of employment how ugly they are!" He laughed as I playfully smacked his shoulder.

"Seriously, you of all people should know how far good looks will go and there are plenty of women who would pay top dollar to charity for a date with any one of the guys," I said.

Carlos was quiet for a moment. "Tell you what," he said, "I'll let you present it to them tomorrow in the morning meeting and we'll let them decide if they want to participate."

"Really?" I said excitedly.

"Yes. Come'ere," he grinned pulling me into his arms, his lips a whisper's away from mine. "I missed you." I couldn't help the perma-smile that took over my face before I closed that tiny gap between us.

BCBCBCBCBCBCBCBC5

RANGER POV

At 0830, the main business of the morning meeting had concluded. "Gentlemen, Stephanie has something she'd like to discuss with you. Please continue to give her your undivided attention," I said. I could see Tank's smirk out of the corner of my eye.

Stephanie stood up and pressed a button on her laptop which projected her power point presentation on to the screen on the far wall. Leave it to Babe to make a formal presentation to persuade the men to voluntarily allow themselves to be auctioned off on dates! I schooled my face to remain neutral and not reveal the amusement I felt.

"What is it Beautiful?" Lester asked.

"Well," she began, "Lester, I am glad you asked."

"The Premiere Youth Foundation?" Bobby said, "They do good work."

"I'm glad you think so," she smiled. I could see that twinkle in her eye and knew this would be good.

"I met with a woman from the foundation who asked if Rangeman would participate in this years main fundraiser. So I am asking if you guys are interested in helping out local kids."

"Of course!" Hal said, "Anything for the kids. What do you need me to do?"

"Yeah, me too," a number of voices around the room chimed in.

"Why the formal presentation, Beautiful? You know we'd all be glad to help kids," Lester said.

"Well," she hedged," You wouldn't be working directly with the kids."

"What then?" Bobby asked the confusion evident on his face.

"A bachelor auction. Women would pay a lot of money to have dinner with you guys and the money goes to the foundation. A nice local restaurant has agreed to host the dates. Of course if you'd rather, she did suggest a Men of Rangeman Calendar."

"No!" I said quickly and firmly wondering why this was the first I'd heard of this option. "There is no way I am having my men pinned up on walls all over Trenton especially in various states of undress. We are a serious business here."

"What's the matter boss," my cousin; who was asking for a painful death; asked, "Afraid my month will be more popular than yours?" Stephanie nearly spit her coffee out in response.  
"Santos," I growled, "Do you just enjoy meeting me on the mats? Perhaps a trip to the middle of wherethefuckamI is more to your liking?!"

"Naw, there is nothing like a little cousin bonding time," he grinned before Tank's large mitt smacked him in the back of the head. He gave me a nearly imperceptible nod while Santos rubbed his head.

"So what do you guys think?" Babe asked.

"What exactly would we have to do?" Bobby asked for the group.

"Just come to the auction and allow women to bid on a dinner date with you. You would escort the highest bidder to one of the sponsored nights and that is it. It is a great opportunity to help kids and meet women."

"But what if the winner is your grandma or something?" Zip questioned. Most of the guys groaned. Steph glared at them. "Grandma Mazur is not bidding. I'll hide her purse."

"I'm in," Lester said. "I can raise more than the rest of you anyway."

"In what universe Santos?" Bobby scoffed, then accepted the challenge. "It's on!"

With that last declaration a whole conference room full of men agreed to be auctioned off for charity and Babe was grinning in satisfaction.

"A friendly wager is fine men, but please remember you are representing Rangeman and act accordingly. Especially you Santos!" I said and adjourned the meeting.

Lester scowled. "Yes Dad. You just don't want us to have any fun."

When have I ever been able to stop you? I wondered quietly but said nothing.

The guys each said a few words to Steph on their way out and she promised to get back to them with more details.

"I'm counting on YOU, Brown to keep him in line," I said gesturing to his partner. Bobby nodded and smacked Les in the back of the head for good measure as they exited the room.

"Hey!" Les whined.

"This should be fun," Babe said after the men cleared out. I pulled her into my lap and kissed her soundly.

**A/N: What do you think? Who will raise the most money for charity and how outrageous will things get?**


End file.
